


A Melody Sweeter than Song

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat likes getting what she wants, F/F, Fluff, based on a tumblr gifset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Cat loves to hear Kara talk.





	A Melody Sweeter than Song

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://catgrantscupcake.tumblr.com/post/149277442288) gifset on tumblr,

It hadn't been long into Cat's time at the top before she’d realized that there were perks to being a queen. The money was nice, the respect even better, but the sheer amount of _power_ she had was intoxicating.

She could call up hundreds of well known celebrities at a moment's notice, and her name would get her instant attention. She knew secrets that could make grown men weep with a single word, and her opinion could shape the way the public saw the world. She could do it all, and often did.

But after years of wielding immense power, years of being at the very top of her game, Cat had finally found the one thing she enjoyed most about being the one in charge.

It wasn't the camera flashes and public adoration, or the way the public looked to her for guidance and advice. It wasn't the fear in the eyes of politicians when she sat next to them at important dinners, smiling her knowing little smile just to see them sweat. It wasn't even seeing the numerous little things her power and money had helped build across National City, though that might have been a close second, even if she'd never admit that and risk the ice queen facade that so many fell for.

No, the absolute best part of the power she held was the ability to make Kara Danvers read her writing aloud.

At first it was just convenience. Cat was excellent at listening while working on several other things at the same time, and Kara's reading voice was steady and confident. Cat could go over layouts or draft vaguely threatening emails to the board and still listen to Kara read off important documents while listening for any mistakes she might have made. It saved time, made the day pass far more efficiently, and helped keep that added strain off of eyes that far too often were already sore from staring at screens all day.

But the first time Cat had her read an article she’d written to be published in the Tribune? Oh, that opened the floodgates.

Kara's voice had always been comforting in a vague sort of way, one that Cat never cared to examine too closely. Doing so could only end badly, and she had no interest in losing her first competent assistant in years just because she made some foolish mistake and made things awkward, or send Kara running for HR. No, better to ignore her feelings completely. She'd had a lot of practice doing just that, after all.

But to hear Kara read her own words back, the ones that Cat had poured her time, effort, and creativity into? The words that were practically part of Cat's soul, given the amount of care she'd poured into them? There was no way to avoid noticing her reaction to that.

The first time it had happened, Cat had been caught completely by surprise. She hadn't expected the depth of her reaction, hadn't expected the need to push her thighs together in a vain attempt to ease the pressure building between them. Hearing Kara's smooth voice read Cat's own words had nearly done her in then and there.

Thankfully Kara was one of the most oblivious people Cat had ever met, and somehow she'd made it through the encounter without giving herself away. It had been a close thing though, and Cat thinks that if the article had been even a few hundred words longer, she might have ended up doing something she would have regretted.

As it is, she already can't resist having Kara read an email aloud the next day. It's perfectly legitimate, nothing anyone could question, but Cat needs to know if every time she has Kara read aloud she'll have the same response. Because if so, she's going to need a few stronger coping methods.

But hearing Kara read some boring email doesn't bring out the same response, a fact that Cat is both thankful for and curses. It's better this way, Cat knows that perfectly well, but she can't help wishing for another taste of the reaction she'd gotten to Kara reading her own words back to her.

So the next time Cat writes an article, she has Kara read it to her. Twice.

Not in a row, of course, she knows her self control isn't nearly strong enough to handle that amount of temptation. But Cat throws in a few minor mistakes, ones she can blame on a lack of sleep or some idiot interrupting her train of thought. Nothing to arouse attention, but enough to justify a second read through once she fixes her 'mistakes'.

The pattern continues from there, Cat writing an article every few months as pressing issues arise that require her particular talents to handle correctly. And every time, she has Kara read the article back to her twice. And every time, Cat knows she's hopelessly screwed, unable to temper her response to Kara's voice even the slightest.

Things finally come to the point that Cat is physically unable to hide her reaction when Kara is reading back her article on Supergirl. It's not the first time Kara has dared to question her, dared to confront her about something the girl disagrees with, but it's different. She's not full of righteous anger that tells Cat everything she needs to know about who this new hero is when she takes off her cape. She's not subtle about it, pushing a glass of M&Ms closer to Cat rather than the glass of scotch.

No, this time Kara is pushing directly, but respectfully. She's stating her case, careful to keep from outright disagreeing with Cat and yet refusing to back down. And when she calls Cat's words 'nasty' well, that particular word brings to mind several thoughts that have nothing to do with editing or articles and everything to do with wishing there were some way to push the boundaries of the relationship between them without ruining everything.

That single word has such an effect on Cat that she can't hide her reaction this time, letting out a small gasp as she has to shift on her couch, needing the brief pressure of squeezing her thighs together to keep the ache from growing overwhelming. And the rush of heat that runs through Cat has her back arching slightly, arms spreading wide just feel the sensation of the fabric sliding across her breasts as she moves.

And this time, this time of all times, Kara notices. Cat can tell from the way she stammers slightly on her next point, the way her eyes keep dipping down to where the barest edge of cleavage is visible where her shirt is unbuttoned, only to snap back up in an attempt to keep Cat from noticing her wandering attention. It's utterly endearing, and Cat wonders when she'd gotten so soft, when she'd gotten to the point that a simple look from Kara can smooth her edges and temper her reactions.

And oh is it tempting to push, to see if Kara will react if Cat leans forward a bit more, if she tilts her head in the barest hint of invitation. She wants to see if Kara can anticipate what she wants in this new way, if there can be more between them than just what's covered within the bounds of work.

Cat wants to know what Kara feels like, wants to feel the strength of her body, the power so carefully contained within her arms as she gives Cat what she wants, just on the right side of pain. It would be glorious, and for a long moment Cat lets herself think about what that would be like. It’s the first time she’s let herself have this, the first time she’s let her mind wander anywhere beyond the moment. She’s been so careful in the past to avoid that, always wary of lines and decency and the need to offer Kara proper respect.

But she can't push, can't be the one to start something. There's too much at stake, especially with Kara's new job as hero of National City. She can't risk hurting Kara, would never want to do so anyway. But to risk it now, when she's still gaining the trust of the people? That would be a level of reckless beyond anything Cat has ever done before, and she's made her fair share of stupid decisions in the past.

So instead she throws out some line or another, something carefully calculated to keep Kara at a distance, at least for now. If things change at some later point, well then Cat will just deal with that it will mean then. For now, she can't take that step, can't let Kara take that step. Not in a moment like this, not when Cat's mind is still racing with daydreams and not the realities of the situation. And not so soon after Kara has finally realized what effect her voice can have on Cat.

No, this is the time to slow down, to step back. To let things happen as they will down the line.

But Cat does start planning a follow-up article to track Supergirl's progress over time. Just in case.

 


End file.
